universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Alliance of Corporations
The United Alliance of Corporations is a collection of different fictional corporations (mostly evil) that try to expand their massive commercial enterprises across the NewVerse to almost every galaxy that there is. They have full control on all monopoly of their markets, use their own private armies, and do experiments that are outside of any legal or moral obligations while also supplying technology and weapons to those willing to pay. All that try to go against them ended-up in indentured servitude to pay for damages...or worse. History The idea of a united alliance of megacorporations came from a few employees of certain companies back from original Earth that were low on the corporate ladder. A bunch of employees that usually get tossed aside and treated as garbage despite their great work ethic. That is until they all met on the internet and found the mysterious e-mails like everyone else. With it, they created an eye-shaped galaxy known as, the Ulmar Galaxy. After they created their galaxy, they then began using some of the corporations from fiction in order to keep anyone that dares oppose them at bay. However, like old proverb, power corrupts. The people that try to get away from the assholes have turned into the very same assholes. The leaders have become decadent, greedy, and are willing to do whatever it takes to win and make a profit. Even if it means bending the rules a little. Because of this, they ended-up fighting against the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly. But not on the battlefield, but in courtrooms. Many cases were lost and winning was rare. However, when the W.A.R. Assembly got destroyed and betrayed, profits went up as a demand for weapons and resources skyrocket to new heights. Hostile Work Environment While working for the many corporations of the United Alliance of Corporations, there is some..."questionable" things that go on. If a person works for them willingly, people get a decent wage, some retirement benefits, good health insurance, and good bonuses when promoted. Yet the newer employees are being forced to be treated like undesirables in order to weed out the weak and promoting the strong. Getting promoted in any of the corporations under the United Alliance of Corporations are met with fierce competition that causes some workers to work long hours with little sleep. People that try to blackmail their way to the top are immediately disposed of. Not to mention that the higher ups treat the workforce like dirt because of their position. But for those that try to rebel or fight against these megacorporations, they are forced into indentured servitude that they are virtually treated as slaves. These "undesirables" are forced to take on the worst jobs of all time such as sewage cleaning, used as guinea pigs for experiments, being forced to clean hazardous materials with minimum protection, mining deep in the mines with little rest, or some other things that would make life miserable. Another way to payoff the "debt" is by joining some of the private militaries by being first to join on the front lines as cannon fonder. Corporations Here is a list of corporations that are in the United Alliance of Corporations. All of them support each other and work together in the vast reaches of space. Weyland-Yutani Corporation The Weyland-Yutani Corporation is one of the main suppliers of spaceships for the United Alliance of Corporations that are given FTD-Drives along with colonizing planets. They have their own exosuits such as the militiary exosuit and Ulysses, their own line of weaponry, and even the manufacturing of their own synthetics. To be more precise, combat synthetics. The Weyland-Yutani Corporation also specialize in reverse-engineering Yautja technology and the creation of brainwashed and cybernetic Yautja under their control for special operations. Not to mention creating cyborgs that are meant to kill the Yautja. They even do research on Xenomorphs and try to use them as a new line of bioweapons on certain planets. Armacham Technology Corporation Unlike the original Armacham Technology Corporation from the F.E.A.R. series, they actually created actual functioning psychic commanders along side the Replica clone soldiers. However, these soldiers and commanders are vulnerable to the Forces of Chaos which can make them corrupted. But like the ATC of the F.E.A.R. ''series, they do have energy weapons (such as the Type-12 Laser Carbine and LP4 Lighting Arc Weapon) and their own powered armor models (such as REV6 to REV9 Powered Armors, Mech Mules and Elite Powered Armor). They even done experiments with phase technology with their cyborgs along with having their own PMC and Black Ops. This company is preferred among all the others since ATC is more of a PMC with good tech. Umbrella Corporation The Umbrella Corporation is a large pharmaceutical corporation along with cosmetic products, industrial machinery, creation of Zombrex, and their own line of weaponry. Like the Umbrella Corporation of the ''Resident Evil (Biohazard) ''series, they also create viruses, zombies, and bio-organic weapons (B.O.W.'s). They sell these biological weapons to those willing to pay the right price and cause epidemics. They even have special wasps from the series ''Dead Rising ''along with Redlight Virus, Blacklight Virus, and Whitelight Viruses from the series ''Prototype. Of course, what do you call a corporation that doesn't have any sort of private army? There is the Umbrella Security Service that does hostage rescuing and anti-terrorism, the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service that deals with escaped bio-weapons, the Monitors that are the secret police, Umbrella Undertaker Unit which is a special unit that is an anti-B.O.W. unit comprised of a special B.O.W. known as Cleaners, and the Blackwatch Special Forces that do black ops. However, they use a private military company known as Obscuris to create pandemics. Ultor Corporation The Ultor Corporation is a large conglomerate that does clothing, real estate development, power utilities, communications, casinos, mining, and nanotechnology. They are the biggest corporation among the United Alliance of Corporations as they try to do great undertakings of developing colonies among the stars along with surveying any and all forms of communications to prevent dissidents from causing any problems. The colonies they establish are welcome to the public but many homes cost a lot. In order to get into a very good home, customers have to agree to work for Ultor if they don't pay. Which later cause the enslavement of their under workforce that have to work in mines, custodian, and/or take part in agricultural developments. The Masako Mercenary Unit is the main police force among the colonies that target protests, strikers, sick-outs, rebellions, and even spies. However, they made special armor made of nanomachines known as nanosuit 2 from the series Cysis ''which is used against armed forces. Blume Corporation The Blume Corporation is the creator of the CTOS system that monitors any and all activities in the cities through cameras that are seen and hidden while everything is controlled by digital along with controlling all the media and digital information. The use the CTOS system to ensure stability, safety, and to prevent crimes (or rebellions) in cities of any of the colonies. Although, they also have access to everyone's private records and files so they can use them against people if they ever try something. They even use electronic products to monitor people, their habits, and even control their automobiles and ships. When a riot or rebellion occurs, they unleash their anti-riot spider tanks to mow down those that would. The Blume Corporation is actually the lowest out of all the corporations yet has enough information to put the others out of business if they ever try something. Abstergo Industries Abstergo Industries is a corporation that does banking, multimedia consumer production, medical technology development, and the creators of the Anima device that they use to train soldiers for all other companies under the alliance. Not only that, they also do works in archaeology and reverse engineer ancient technology found on such colonies. However, they do have access to prosthetics and cybernetics from ''Ghost in the Shell, Deus Ex, and System Shock ''series. They use this technology to create their own line of cyborg super soldiers. Union Aerospace Corporation The Union Aerospace Corporation is the main supplier of an energy source known as, argent energy. Despite some of the dangers, they collect this energy in order to power all the colonies along with Ultor Corporation's power utilities across the stars. They created special devices that can help out with colonization and space exploration such as the Elemental Phase Deconstructor which can turn iron-oxide components into hydrogen and oxygen which uses the molecules to create air and water for colonies, the Hydrocon which produces fuel from the Elemental Phase Deconstructor, and the Molecular Fuel Storage Compactor which compacts hydrogen fuel for extended travels. The UAC even created the Series 3 Plasma Rifle, the BFG 9000, and the Mach 2 Chain Gun which they do arm their troops and sell to the highest bidder. Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation is one of the main suppliers of spaceships for the United Alliance of Corporations that are given FTD-Drives along with colonizing planets. The IMC is also known for developing mechs known as "TItans" which can be found on battlefields along with highly trained pilots with jetpack and IMC's own line of weaponry as well as robots that pilot them. The IMC is also known for their mining on different worlds with planet cracking technology from ''Dead Space ''as they mine and harvest all the resources of a planet until there is nothing left but empty, useless shells. They are also in charge of all the trading and supply lines of the U.A.O.C. which they do threaten to cut-off supplies if the other megacorporations don't cooperate with the IMC and let them get their way. The Ruling Councils In the public view, the people that run this civilization are the eight CEO's of the companies that do have some political knowledge which is vital to run a government. Each of them are in charge of certain aspects of the government such as agriculture, education, justice, house and urban development, and transportation yet they all do defense, energy, and commerce since they are all corporations. Plus each member of the CEO's of the Corporate Council is in charge of their own treasuries but will combine their resources when times are dire. However, there is a secret council known as, the Invisible Council, are the true puppet masters of the alliance. They control on what does what and what goes where. No one knows who they are but rumors claim that they may be brains of the original eight in clone bodies or brains in jars. Not even the Corporate Council knows who they are if they ever exist. But this secret council makes all the final decisions in the alliance and even have the CEO's assassinated if they see any of them unworthy. Economics As a collection of megacorporations, the biggest factor that plays in is money. With the Fandom Wars escalating, profits have been soaring high as a high demand of weapons, resources, and trade routes keeps climbing. However, there is only a certain type of currencies that they are willing to accept. The currencies they accept are ISK, Republican Credits, Imperial Credits, Confederacy Credits, Federation Credits, and so forth. Gold currencies aren't acceptable because they view magical civilizations and less developed civilizations as animals that are meant to be chained up or exterminated because they believe in business. However, the only forms of gold are that of ancient civilizations that do have some value, be used for circuitry, and for processing gold-plated latinum. So gold doesn't have much value unless it is ancient from a dead civilization or to be used for something else. Gold as a currency is considered useless unless used for making decorative jewelry for a few fancy folks that want to flaunt their wealth. However, platinum is considered highly valuable as a currency. Platinum is more valuable than gold if you mix it with cobalt to make antimatter relays for the FTD-Drives in a similar way that the Federation of Unified Planets did in ''Star Trek. With a platinum standard, the U.A.O.C. minted their own coins courtesy of Abstergo Industries with the symbol of the U.A.O.C. as the heads and a random logo of one of the eight companies as the tails. Current Conflicts Since the U.A.O.C. is a capitalist nation, they go to war against the Union of Communist Republics who are a more communist nation. However, there are those that do stand in the way of these corporate giants that are interested in their vast riches, against their corporate policies, or any form of magical civilizations. Solar Systems Vougel System The Vougel System is the main solar system of the U.A.O.C. that has two stars which means an extended habitable zone and these two stars do orbit each other. Here, a great deal of money exchange hands and many corporate buildings stand tall and proud over the smaller buildings as if to insult those with less money. This system has a great deal of resources for mass production with a lot of security that not even a molecule can go through undetected with the most advance anti-invasion defenses that are second to the defenses of the Sol System of the Warhammer Galaxy. Category:Factions Category:Civilizations Category:Canon Faction